


The color of blood

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bloody Kisses, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Trans Character, Trans!Shura, it's not explicitly said but jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Shura returns for a mission all bloody, and Deathmask doesn't waste any time.





	The color of blood

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic I went with manga!Shura cause it would make more sense. I don't think anime!Shura would even be friends with Deathmask.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

In retrospect, Shura should've expected that he wasn't going to make it to his Temple in the state he was after completing his mission for the Pope.

As soon as Deathmask saw him, all red from his enemies' blood, in fact, he was all over him in an instant, kissing him and licking away what little of blood that hadn't dried out already.

 

He should've washed himself before returning, but he figured that doing it in his own Temple would've been quicker.

He hadn't considered how fascinated Deathmask is with blood – and him, even if he will never admit that last part.

 

 

The way Deathmask is touching him and biting him make Shura exhale.

... Maybe he doesn't really mind this that much.

 

He attacks Deathmask with his same vigour, and he doesn't miss the way the other moans when he bites his collarbone hard enough to draw blood.

Red is a color that suits him, as it suits Shura.

 

 

When Deathmask penetrates him, it's painless. Maybe his body is still desentisized from before.

It's hard, it's fast, it’s exactly what both of them need.

Shura bites Deathmask's lover lip; his teeth close around its flesh as if they want to tear it away.

Deathmask shakes and, as revenge, he later bites his neck, drawing other blood to soil their naked bodies with red.

 

The climax hits both of them hard, enough that they need a moment to gather their bearings.

 

 

\- Death' -, Shura mutters as the other starts kissing him everywhere, a softer gesture than how he usually acts, - I need to bathe -.

\- Not really -, the other replies between a kiss and another, not even bothering to stop what he's doing, - Or did you really expect to show yourself at my Temple looking like this and to leave immediately? -.

He presses Shura against a column, his cock still inside him, and Shura moans.

\- You can report later -, Deathmask says before kissing him again.

 

Shura should leave immediately but, exactly as Deathmask, he isn't sated yet, so he gives in, like he always does.


End file.
